The Muggle Studies Test
by Soapie 7
Summary: Part of my Muggle Appreciation series. Each student has to take a Muggle Studies test. This is a fic with their answers.
1. The Introduction

**This fic wasn't planned. It just sort of happened. I am currently working on Gleeklight and 21 Years Later when this idea came too me. It's part of my new series I'm gonna start called "Muggle Appreciation". None of them are going to be linked together, apart from the fact it's going to be very muggle-ly.**

**Enjoy the crappy introduction bit :)**

* * *

><p>They all scribbled quickly on parchment. Hermione, obviously, was the first one to finish and she waited silently in the classroom. Surprisingly, Harry finished straight after Hermione and sent little memos to each other when Professor Burbage wasn't looking.<p>

Finally, the last couple of Quills stopped scribbling and the class were freed of Muggle Studies. Dumbledore's plans of Muggle Appreciation Week were failing a bit. Making everyone have Muggle Studies on their timetable, and cramp every year-group together didn't help exactly.

"How do you think you've done?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Obviously, Hermione's done perfect." Harry complimented his best girlfriend. "I don't reckon I've done too badly either." He shrugged.

"I know I got a "T" on that test. I don't understand Muggles at all." The red-head frowned.

They bumped into Ginny and a couple of her friends in the corridor. Ginny smiled at her boyfriend before waving to Hermione and Ron.

The giggling girls stalked off shouting goodbyes like "See you later Gin!" in their stupid girly voices.

"Hey, what did you just have?" Harry asked her, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Potions. As you can tell by my uniform." Gesturing to the blue-splodge stain and the white powder on her shirt and skirt.

"You still look lovely. I've just came back from Muggle Studies." Harry said.

"I've got that next." She smiled.

"Catch up in the Common Room later?" Harry asked her, tucking some stray hair behind her ear before kissing her.

"Harry! Seriously, that's my sister!" Ron complained.

"Ron! Give it a rest!" Hermione snapped.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, if you do not stop that public displays of affection soon, that will be 20 points from Gryffindor – each." McGonagall warned the two students wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Miss. I reckon you should let this one slide. They look so cute together." Seamus said from next to her, deserving a thump from a grumpy looking Dean Thomas.

"Mr. Thomas! No thumping peers with spell-books. 10 points from Gryffindor. And Mr. Finnigan, no telling a teacher what they can and cannot do, 5 points from Gryffindor." The Animagus professor told her class briskly. "Now, inside – all of you." She snapped.

"I think you better get going. We already set McGonagall off in a bad mood." The red-head girl whispered to Harry.

"Miss Weasley! I heard that!" McGonagall shouted from the closed classroom door. "10 points from Gryffindor for being cheeky."

Harry laughed, kissed Ginny goodbye and walked inside the Transfiguration classroom, greeted by a moody Ron, cheering classmates and a seething professor.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood and Ginny tried as hard as they did on the test, despite not knowing much. Colin Creevey was one of the first to finish and decided to take pictures of his peeved-off classmates to pass the time.<p>

By the time everyone came for dinner, each year group had just taken the exact same Muggle Studies test as the other year groups.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to give the answers in alphabetical order. Not nessecarily starting with Hannah Abbot, but, of who I want. I think I'm going to start with Colin Creevy, for the fun of it :D<strong>

**BTW, I love Harry/Ginny shipping so I decided to squeeze that in there.**


	2. Colin Creevey

***Attention! I have edited this slightly, so you can see how many marks there is per question :)***

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Colin Creevey** House: **Gryffindor** Year:** 5 A

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

It is a device used by Muggles when they want to contact someone. It has buttons with numbers on it, and dotted little holes at either ends, used for listening and speaking.

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

They can travel by car, train, airplane, bus, walking.

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

Queen Elizabeth II.

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

I don't know.

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

Telephones, televisions, microwaves.

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

The use it that they cook food for Muggles. The importance is, they prevent Muggles from starving too death.

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

Denim trousers Muggle men and woman wear instead of robes.

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

I don't know.

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

Prince William is someone royal. Katherine is a poor person, I think.

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

Romeo and Juliet.

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

A bean-bag is a small (usually coloured) sack, filled with little beady-things.

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

Muggle-borns are wizards/witches born to non-magical parents but have magical abilites themselves.

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

Footwear.

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

It's a small device which plays music.

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

False.

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

They use it for entertainment. It's important so Muggles won't get bored.

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

A television.

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

Remote control.

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

No. Curse.

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

Well, Colin. That was interesting. You have got 16/28 (answers wrong : 4, 8, 9, 17, 18, first part of 19, 20)

- C. Burbage.

* * *

><p><strong>Go Colin, getting an "Acceptable"! <strong>

**I know many of you will say it should be like, 24 or something but, some of the questions are like 2-in-1.**

**The link of the picture to the washing machine is on my profile.**

**I know most of you will say that Colin is a Muggle-born, I know. He's just not up to date on things Muggle so I doubt he knows about Wills and Kate that much. And, only Hermione reads "Hogwarts - A History" so, she's the only one who knows the correct answer to 19.**

**And, even me - a mere Muggle - does not know most things of a washing machine.**


	3. Seamus Finnigan

**Name: **_Seamus Finnigan _** House:** _Gryffindor _**Year:** _6 _A

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

_They're muggle contraptions used for conversations._

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

_They do all sorts but, cars are most commonly used._

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

_Elizabeth 2._

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

_They just say "I do", kiss and enjoy the night :)_

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

_Televisions, plugs, non-quill like pens._

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_They cook food and help Muggles live._

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

_I wear them! They're a type of trouser._

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

_A chick flick book?_

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

_Names of people._

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

_Romeo and Juliet._

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

_I'm half-blood (me dad's a Muggle) and I have no idea. What a pointless question._

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

_They're people born to Muggles but, have magical qualities._

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

_Footwear._

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

_Like an MP3 isn't it?_

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

_False._

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_They're used for entertainment. Have no idea why they're important. (me Dad loves to watch telly)_

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

_A riddle!_

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

_Oh. So, it isn't a riddle?_

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

_Yes. Cause it's a castle._

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

Well, Seamus. You have 15/28 (answers wrong: last part 5, 8, 9, 11, 14, last part 16, 17, 18, 19, 3/4 of 20) but, well done nevertheless

- C. Burbage.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Seamus got an "A"!<strong>

**Which is pretty alright as (in my mind) he was raised from the wizard point of view, only knowing a bit of Muggle technology and, as it's Seamus we're talking about, I'm glad he didn't blow the test up! And, he doesn't listen in class so it's perfectly acceptable (his grade).**

**I'll update when I can: it's Hermione next. You'll be getting all the correct answers (don't worry, there will be some Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs soon).**

**If you wanna try this test, post your answers in the reviews (apart from 20, unless you have a tumblr and tell me your tumblr name and post a drawing of a washing machine upon tumblr! That's madness!) and I'll mark it - Burbage style. Plus, you'll get all the correct answers next chapter (which may be a bit of time as I need to revise my washing machine knowledge).**


	4. Hermione Granger

**Name: **_Hermione J. Granger _** House: **_Gryffindor_ **Year:** _6 O_

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

_The Telephone is a system that converts acoustic vibrations to electrical signals in order to transmit sound, typically voices, over a distance using wire or radio._

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

_They travel by using cars, planes, bikes, boats, walking, and trains._

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

_The current Muggle Queen of England is Queen Elizabeth II._

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

_In the Muggle Word, instead of the declaration of the newly weds being "bonded for life", the minster, reverend or priest declare them "man and wife". Also, instead of a shower of stars falling over their entwined fingers, they simply kiss._

_They may also have a different venue for the reception, as no magic would be used to conjure up a band, dancefloor, refreshments etc._

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

_Muggles tend to use a lot of things we do not. Three of the most common are ; telephones, televisions and computers._

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_An oven is a thermally insulated chamber used for the heating, baking or drying of a is most commonly used for cooking. They are important for making foods (such as raw meat) edible, therefore an eating source._

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

_Jeans are trousers made from the denim material._

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

_The book series is entitled "The Princess Diaries"._

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

_Prince William is the eldest son of Charles and Dianna (Prince and Princess of Wales). He is also the third grandchild of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Phillip, Duke of Edinburgh. He is second in line of succession, behind his father. Katherine Middleton is his wife, who was a civilian until their wedding. They are now Duke and Duchess of Cambridge._

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

_Romeo and Juliet._

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

_A bean bag (also beanbag) is a sealed bag containing dried beans, PVC pellets or expanded polystyrene. They are commonly used for sitting or for games._

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

_Muggle-borns are people who have magical abilities born to people who have no magic at all. For example, Colin Creevey and myself are Muggle-borns._

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

_Trainers are footwear, most commonly used for sports._

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

_An iPod is a pocket-sized device used to play music files, invented by Apple Inc._

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

_False._

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_Televisions are used for entertainment uses or advertising certain products. They can also be used to broadcast news. They are important for giving people information on what is going on in the world and advertising important products._

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

_A lamp._

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

_A light-switch._

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

_No because there is an enchantment over the castle to look like it's been demolished over time from a Muggle perspective to stop Muggles entering the grounds. It also has health and safety signs spaced around the castle._

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

Hermione, you got 28/28! Full marks! Best grade in Muggle Studies up to date. Well done, 100 points to Gryffindor!

- C. Burbage.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop! Hermione got an "O", isn't she fantastic?<strong>

**The washing machine drawing isn't one of my own invention, just one that I found online but, I need a good one for Hermione's :).**

**I have no idea who's next.**


	5. Neville Longbottom

**An update so soon? Well, yes. All of my friends are away on holiday and, unless I want to hang around with my dog until they get back, I'll just stick into my fan-fic world, writing fake exams answers and questions. A little note, regarding HarryPotterNut94. I know when the iPod was invented and Wills and Kate etc. but, I'm not basing this around the proper school year for Harry and friends to be in. It's just a fic. I know how most people would want it to be more realistic and I'm sorry but, I'm leaving it the way it is (as it's easier, as well, regarding I have all the answers and such written up). I'm sorry, just pretend they live in 2011 instead of the 90's, yeah? I'm not picking on you or anything and I know I should have told you in a private message but, this is just for anyone else who points out the time-difference things. Hey, for the iPod and The Princess Diaries, I'm off a couple of years. For Wills and Kate well, they're awesome so shhh...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Neville Longbottom ** House: **Gryffindor **Year:** 6 P

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

A Muggle device that people can speak to other people with

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

They use the same things we do, except Floo Powder, port-keys or Apparation.

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

Queen Elizabeth 2nd

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

I've never been to a Muggle or Magical wedding...

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

I don't know.

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

To cook stuff?

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

Jeans are a type of trousers both Muggles and Wizard and Witches wear!

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

The Princess Diaries

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

I know William is a prince...

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

Romeo and Juliet

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

I don't know what a bean-bag is!

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

Wizards or witches born to non-magical parents.

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

Footwear.

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

What's an iPod?

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

False

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

I don't know!

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

I have no idea!

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

?

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

Miss, I'm sorry but I don't have a clue. I keep panicking during this test :(

I swear I revised - even ask Hermione (she was tutoring me) I keep forgetting the answer :'(

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

7/28! (answers wrong: 2, 4, 5, last part 6, 9, 11, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20)

It's okay to get a little nervous Neville, but please don't take it out on an exam. I expect to see you for to make-up test on Thursday.

- C. Burbage

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Neville! Getting a "P" on his test :(. Anyone who gets a P or lower has to do a make-up test, I'm thikning a sequal here ;)<strong>

**Anyway, is there anyone's tests you really wanna see? Request! I've already done who I want in this but, if you wanna see someone elses test, just say and I'll reply back if they're already going to be in it or not.**

**Remember, review!**


	6. Luna Lovegood

**You guys are going to (hopefully) love me for this one...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>_Luna Lovegood_ ** House: **_Ravenclaw_ **Year:** _5 _D

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

_They're an evil contraption designed by wizards to make Muggles suffer ear infections as they're filled with Nargles._

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

_They travel in many ways, hopefully avoiding Nargles near Christmas time..._

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

_Many people believe it is Queen Elizabeth II though, I believe Queen Elizabeth is really a goblin who tortured the real queen..._

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

_No-one knows..._

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

_Remote controls, shoes, suitcases..._

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_Ovens are only used by Cornelius Fudge to make Goblin Pie._

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

_Daddy says that wrackspurts feed on jeans. Also, they're invisible but infest inside of your ear.._

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

_Is it Moon Toad Mandy and Her Fabulous Spell Adventures?_

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

_People, I expect. They could also be vampires, zombies, goblins..._

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

_I wrote one about a Umgubular Slashkilter once..._

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

_They're really good to help brew Gulping Plimpies_

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

_They're witches/wizards born to non-magical folk._

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

_They're a type of shoe..._

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

_Easy. It is used to help catch Moon Frogs._

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

_Daddy says some _might.

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_To hunt down the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, of course!_

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

_A Heliopath. I don't know why it's plugged in, though_

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

_They really like hot-rocks._

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

_Probably not. Though it's a beautiful castle._

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

5 1.5/28 (answers wrong: 1, 2, 1/2 3, 4, middle part 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, last part 19, 20 )

Wow, Luna. These answers are mad. I know you tried your best so I'm glad I gave you the score you got. I expect to see you for the make-up test on Thursday.

- C. Burbage

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. At least Luna got a "D" instead of a "T." Charity's fair like that...<strong>

**It was really hard to come up with answers for Luna so I just but a load of B.S about made-up creatures.**

**It's Malfoy's next and it's (probably) not what you expect.**


	7. Draco Malfoy

**Much wanted Draco Malfoy's! I hope it isn't too bad. Remember, it's not what anyone expected...probably.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Draco Malfoy ** House: **Slytherin **Year:** 6  E

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

An instrument used as part of such a system, typically a single unit including a handset with a transmitting microphone and a set of numbered buttons by which a connection can be made to another such instrument

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

They use cars, bikes, boats, trains, airplanes and walking.

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

Queen Elizabeth II

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

The minister does not say "You are bonded for life". He says "I prounce you man and wife." Plus, without magic, people have different venues for their reception and they don't have floating refreshments.

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

Televisions, telephones, electric lamps.

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

Ovens are an enclosed compartment, as in a kitchen range, for cooking and heating food. They're important to cook foods such as raw meat so people won't get food poisoning so, it's important for health and for cooking.

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

A type of trouser made out of denim. Popular fashion for both males and females.

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

"The Princess Diaries".

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, William and Katherine, are Queen Elizabeth's third eldest grandson (son of Charles and Diana, Prince and Princess of Wales) and his wife (formerly Middleton) who used to be a common civilian. They are more commonly known as Wills and Kate.

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

Romeo and Juliet

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

A bean bag is a little pouch filled with PVC or beans. It's most commonly used for sitting or playing kicking related games.

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

Filthy Mudbloods are scum and disgrace all over the Wizarding Community. What a stupid question.

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

Footwear, most typically used for sports.

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

The iPod is a small electric device used to play music.

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

False

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

They are used for certain entertainment. They're important for advertising useful products and broadcasting important news.

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

A lamp.

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

A light-switch

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

No because the castle has certain enchantments which stop it from seeing it so, too the Muggle, it'd look like a dangerous pile of rubble.

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

27/28 (answers wrong: 12)

Normally, Draco, I'd give you full marks but, your answer on question 12 was appalling. You're lucky I only bumped you down one grade.

- C. Burbage

* * *

><p><strong>I'm flabberghasted too. Draco got the second highest score so far? Don't worry, you'll find out the reason in the epilogue :)<strong>

**It's Harry next - unless anyone has any special requests for certain characters?**


	8. Harry Potter

**It's Harry's chapter. He only gets an "A" for this. Burbage explains at the bottom...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>_Harry Potter_ ** House: **_Gryffindor_ **Year:** _6 _A

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

_A device Muggles use to communicate to each other._

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

_Cars, boats, trains, walking, airplanes_

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

_Queen Elizabeth 2nd_

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

_Um, not too sure. Never been to a Muggle wedding before..._

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

_Televisions, video games, telephones_

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_They used and important for cooking food._

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

_They're trousers made out of denim._

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

_I don't know._

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

_The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge_

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

_Romeo and Juliet_

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

_To play games_

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

_Muggle-borns are witches or wizards born to non-magical parents. Like Hermione Granger or my mum._

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

_Footwear used for sports._

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

_It's a small device which plays music "on the go."_

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

_False._

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_I know they're important for broadcasting news and all that but, I swear the only use of them is for being a punching bag for my cousin, Dudley..._

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

_A lamp.._

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

_A light-switch._

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

_No, because there are special enchantments around the castle_

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

21/28 (answers wrong: 4, 8, last part 16, 1/2 20)

Well done Harry. You were originally going to get an "E" but, for your outburst at a family member and the drawing of a sock in the washing machine, I'm going to bump down your grade of immaturity.

- C. Burbage

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, maybe Burbage has a soft spot for Luna. Well, to be honest, I wouldn't want some kid talking about Dudley Dursley in an examination either so, fair point. But, I thought Dobby's sock was funny and so-like Harry to draw :)<strong>

**Next is Ginny Weasley :)**


	9. Ginny Weasley

**Hey guys! I am back from Greece! I didn't tan but, trip over in 4 inch heels and almost broke my left wrist (from the way I almost fell on it), I bruised and grazed my right knee, grazed my left elbow, bruise my jaw-bone near my chin and I have no pride or dignity left and my ego is squashed.**

**On lighter news... I've deleted the old "A/N" chapter and gave you Ginny's. Remember, Ginny is a smart girl best-friends with Muggle-born Bookworm Hermione Granger. Yet, she only gets an "E". As always, explained at the bottom...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>_Ginny Weasley_** House: **_Gryffindor_ **Year:** _5 _E

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

_A device with buttons. Allows Muggles to speak to each other_

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

_Cars, trains, airplanes, boats, walking, bicycles._

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

_Queen Elizabeth II_

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

_They say "I Do" and kiss_

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

_Rubber ducks, televisions, "game-boys"._

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_To make food so people won't starve. They're another word for a stove._

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

_Denim trousers what possibly will never go out of fashion._

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

_The Princess Diaries_

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

_A Prince and Princess who are married._

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

_Romeo and Juliet_

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

_Uh...dunno._

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

_People born to Muggles who have wizarding like qualities. Dad's fascinated by them._

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

_Shoes used for sports._

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

_To listen to music on-the-go._

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

_False_

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

_To watch Muggle shows._

**17. ****I shine in the light. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

_Light_

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

_Switch_

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

_No. Because they're not magical._

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

Well done Ginny! Please do not doodle a sketch of you and Mr Potter on your exams. You got 23/28 (answers wrong:11, last part 16, last part 19, 1/2 20).

As I said before, well done.

- C. Burbage

* * *

><p><strong>One of Arthur Weasley's children had to mention rubber ducks.<strong>

**On the washing machine drawing, it was based roughly on my cousin. When she was dating her (now ex-)boyfriend, she was doodling somethings like Ginny's in her GCSE exam. She was really love-struck back then. **

**She, of course, failed it, broke up with her boyfriend (he was moving to Liverpool or somewhere and long-distance is never a good thing) re-did her exam and passed!**

**That was a good couple of years ago though and she told me about the doodles and, though she doesn't seem it, Ginny's love-struck about Harry. Ron's test results up tomorrow!**


	10. Ron Weasley

**Well, here is Ron's test. This isn't the last chapter, we still get the epilogue left. A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Ron Weasley** House: **Gryffindor **Year:** 6 T

**1. What is a telephone? (1 mark)**

Feletone, do you mean? It's a Muggle device for Muggle's to talk to each other. Sort of like floo-powder but, without soot...or fireplaces.

**2. How do Muggles travel? (1 mark)**

Cars. My dad had a car once but that one flew!

**3. Who is the current Muggle Queen of England? (1 mark)**

I don't know. Hermione?

**4. How do Muggles celebrate weddings? (1 mark)**

Same way as wizards.

**5. Name three things Muggles use what we magical beings don't. (3 marks)**

Feletones, microwaves, lights.

**6. Ovens. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

Cooking stuff.

**7. What are jeans? (1 mark)**

Denim robe/trousers.

**8. Name the Muggle book series which involves a girl discovering she is a secret princess, and the book is published in a journal style, with popular 21st Century Muggle slang. (1 mark)**

Queen Hermione's diary, I believe.

**9. ****Who are William and Katherine? (1 mark)**

People.

**10. ****Name the famous Muggle play featuring "star crossed lovers." (1 mark)**

William and Katherine study Astronomy?

**11. What is the function of a bean-bag? (1 mark)**

Why in Merlin would Muggles put beans in bags for entertainment?

**12. ****Muggle-borns. What are they? (1 mark)**

I have drew a sketch of Hermione (A/n...link found on profile.). She's a Muggle-born.

**13. ****What are trainers? (1 mark)**

People who teach you safely to become an Auror.

**14. ****What is the function of the invention, the "iPod"? (1 mark)**

Pods are for peas? "i" could be the sound or the little letter for "I" which means "eye." So, therefore an "iPod" is a pea with eyes.

**15. Pictures move in the Muggle world. True or false? (1 mark)**

False.

**16. Televisions. Describe the use and importance. (2 marks)**

Probably the same use as a "bean-bag".

**17. ****I shine in the night. I'm plugged in. Lumos doesn't turn me on, Nox doesn't turn me off. What am I? (1 mark)**

Something that's broke?

**18. What turns number 17 on and off? (1 mark)**

The mending spell?

**19. Can Muggles see Hogwarts? Why? (2 marks)**

I think so. Hermione mentioned it once...

**20. Draw a washing machine in the space below and label it. (4 marks)**

(link to it on my profile)

4/28 (answers wrong:1,2,3,4,5[2/3],1/2 6,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,16,17,18,19,20).

Absolutely appaling, Mr. Wealsey. You must attend the make-up test on Thursday. I have given you a "T" for your immature manner during this exam as drawing students is not a suitable answer and acting cocky doesn't do any good!

- C. Burbage

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was tough on Ron. I quite like his Hermione drawing...<strong>

**When I started writing this, I knew that Ron would always be given a "T".**

**It's just the fact Charity Burbage hates Harry and Ron (in my head, anyways).**

**Epilogue next! Find out Ron's reaction to his results!**


	11. The Epilogue

**This is the epilogue. Where you find out Ron's reaction, why Draco got a good score, what Harry will do about his "A" and the confuzzlement on reading Luna's quiz.**

* * *

><p>The next day, the post-owls gave everyone their tests with the results on at breakfast. As usual, Ron was livid over his.<p>

"A T?" He cried, his voice echoing through the whole castle.

They were currently walking to Potions, still commenting over each other's scores.

"It isn't that bad, Ron." Hermione replied with an eye-roll.

"That's easy for you to say," He snapped, "Little Miss Outstanding." He glared at her test.

"Just because you decided to be a prat during that test doesn't mean it's _my _fault." She rolled her eyes.

"It sorta is as you never helped me study." He shrugged. She lost her cool that time.

"Never helped you study?" The Muggle-born snapped. "I offered to tutor you since the beginning of the year and it was always "No Hermione, I'll be fine", or "No Hermione, I know the technics of a flaming **feletone!" **By the way it's telephone."

The red-head rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, I forgot one little thing. That doesn't deserve a T." He argued.

"Let's see your test." She ordered him. He shoved the parchment in her hands. She automatically frowned at it.

"Why in Merlin did you draw me instead of answering what a Muggle-born was?" She snapped.

"It was easier!" He deffended. At that moment Harry, who'd been in a meeting with Dumbledore about the secret of Voldemort (Horcruxes, read HBP people if you didn't get it.), looked happy and a little disappointed all the same.

"Hey Harry, what did you get?" Hermione asked.

"An A." He replied with a nod. "What did you get? No, wait, let me guess: an O?" She nodded, over the moon with her results. Harry highfived her in congratularaty.

"What did you get Ron?" He asked.

"A T." His bestfriend muttered.

"Ah, at least you can make up for it in the re-test on Thursday. You did better than Crabbe and Goyle, at the most." He shrugged.

"That's because they didn't even take the test!" His friend whined.

"Malfoy probably did worse than you." Hermione offered. "We can get him and find out?"

"Guys, what did you get on the test?" They turned and saw Ginny walk over to them, with Luna and Neville in tow.

"O. The only person in the school too." Hermione said. "Well, that's what Professor Burbage said when she caught up to me straight after breakfast." She shrugged.

"Ah, cool. I got an E." Ginny shrugged as the two swapped answers.

"Wow, Ginny," Ron mocked, "Nice washing machine drawing." His sister quickly snatched the parchment away before Harry got to see it.

"What did you get, Nev?" Harry asked.

"A P. I have to do the make-up test, you?" The nervous boy asked.

"An A." Harry smiled, staring at the first couple of questions on Ginny's now folded-up parchment.

"Ginny, come with me so I can convince Professor Burbage to give me an E. It's a bit unfair I only got an A." Harry sulked.

"God, Harry. Modest much?" Neville joked. Ginny laughed at this as she linked with Harry and called a "See ya guys later!" to the rest.

"What did you get, Luna?" Hermione asked. Luna, who was lost in her own world, blinked at the sudden question.

"Oh, a D." She said simply. Ron, confused, snatched her test away from her to read it but, her being Luna, didn't mind. Or notice.

"A D? A D? How the bloody hell did you get a D?" He exploded.

"Ron! Stop it!" Hemrione scolded, handing Luna her test back as Slughorn appeared to tell them class had begun.

"See you later Luna." The three said, stepping in. At last moment, Harry skidded in, a goofy smile on his face.

"I got an E! I got an E!" He called to them, making Ron as red as his hair.

Malfoy and his "crew" wandered in last and Hermione walked up to him, Ron in tow.

"What did you get Malfoy?" She asked him. He blinked once at her.

"In your Muggle Studies Test!" She exclaimed, after rolling her eyes.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Granger." He replied calmly.

She snatched the test of him and read through it, completely ignoring his answer on Question 12. "An E? How in Merlin did you get an E?" She cried.

"It's unsurprising, Granger. It's a little trick called studying. As much as me and my family hate anything Muggles, he threatened that if I didn't get a good grade in any of my lessons, I'd regret it. I don't know what he was referring too and I don't want to find out." He rolled his eyes. "Can I have my test back?"

"So," She asked in a small voice, "Despite the fact your pure-bloodness hates all things Muggle and your father is livid about you having to take that class, he wanted you to get a good score on this test?"

"Exactly, Mudblood. Well done." He clapped a sarcastic clap. "If it wasn't for my [true] answer on number 12, I would have gotten an O just like you." He said, walking to his seat.

"This is insane." Hermione muttered to herself, frozen to the spot. "Malfoy **can't **get a good score."

"C'mon 'Mione," Harry said, gently pulling her back to their table. "Everything's alright."

* * *

><p>At the Gryffindor table that lunch-time, people were still talking about their test results. Hermione, despite being completely out of it, managed to smile and thanked people who congratulated her on her being the only one with an O.<p>

"Dean just got an A." Seamus told Harry, Ron and Neville. "And I got an A aswell!"

"Well done." Harry said. "I originally had an A but I convinced Professor Burbage to change it and now I have an E!"

Ron was grumbling under his breath, stabbing his chips (fries, in American) with his fork.

"Harry and Hermione." The two turned around and saw Colin Creevey. "Do you mind if I take a photo of the two people with the highest scores in 6th Year Gryffindor? And, of course, Hermione needs a seperate one, having the highest grade in the whole school! Well done!"

"Thanks Colin. I'm up for a photo if Harry is." The latter nodded and they smiled as the camera flashed.

Hermione got a singular one and Colin congratulated her once again before to take a picture of the Fifth Year Gryffindors with the highest scores. "Oh, Colin?" The brunette asked, stopping the small boy. "We forgot to ask, what score did you get on your test?"

"Oh, just an A." He shrugged.

"Well done." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." And he went to bother some other people.

"God forbid if we have to do another test. Just one is enough for Muggle Studies." Harry said, chuckling.

"Poor Ron, he has the make-up test on Thursday." Hermione said.

Ron glowered as they laughed, exam results forgotten as Harry held Ginny's hand across the table.

By the next morning, all of it was forgotten - until the Daily Prophet got sent out and there was a section of everyone and their results which hyped people up more.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the final chapter. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and subbed and stuff. Though it was the final chapter of this story, doesn't mean it's litterally the final chapter.<strong>

**I have one more chapter left which explains what the Muggle Appreciation Series is about. I'm considering a sequal one with Luna, Neville and Ron's make-up test but, I'm not sure yet.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	12. What The Muggle Appreciation Series Is

**What Is...**

**THE MUGGLE APPRECIATION SERIES?**

The Muggle Appreciation Series (Or The MAS, for short) is basically a group of Harry Potter fanfics wrote by **sopp** (moi) which have the HP Gang in different, Muggle like scenarios. They normally don't link up together and are strung in different chronological order. The main purpose of each one (i.e, something Muggle) is the only link they have. The rest (unless stated otherwise) don't make sense.

**Main Characters In The MAS**

As a writer, when I'm doing these sort of "series", I like having notably the same people in my fics and the occasional one-off. In this particular fic (**The Muggle Studies Test**), for example, I had the one off on Colin Creevey (just to my own amusement). The most recurring and main characters in this series are;

*Hermione Jean Granger - Brightest Witch of Their Age, Muggle-born, Teacher's Pet, Prefect, Gryffindor Princess, Bookworm, Slug-Club Member

*Draco Lucius (or Abraxas) Malfoy - Not-so Dumb Blonde, Pure-blood, No-one likes him, Sexy as f*ck, Slytherin Sex-God/Prince, Prefect, Seeker

*Harry James Potter - The Boy Who Lived, Half-blood, Scar-Head, Gryffindork, Can Defeat An Evil Wizard After 7 (notably) Long Books (and the longer waits inbetween, and movies), Seeker, Slug-Club Member

*Ronald Billius Weasley - The Sidekick, The Second Banana, Ginger, Pure-blood (Blood-Traitor), Weasel, The Gryffindor's King, Keeper, Owner of a retarded owl, Says "Bloody Hell" quite a lot, Prefect

*Neville No-Middle-Name Longbottom - Sexy by the end of the final book, Owner of Trevor The Toad, Pure-blood (Blood Traitor), Harry's Friend, Gryffindork, Likes Plants...er, that's it

*Luna "Loony" Lovegood - Believes Nargles Are Real, Might-be-Pure-blood or Half-blood, Random Ravenclaw Not Introduced Until "The Order of The Phoenix", Wheres some spiffng specs, Crumple-Horned Snorkack Hunter

*Ginerva (Apparently) Molly Weasley - In Love With Harry, Pure-blood (Blood Traitor), Also-Ginger, Slug-Club Member, A Little Bit of A Slag (JOKIES!), BFF's with Hermione, Has a Pygmy-Puff which I've Forgotten The Name Of So I'm Calling Him Arnold, Chaser (I think, Temporarilly Seeker)

*Seamus "He's Irish" Finnigan - Does NOT like Lucky Charms, Half-blood (his dad's a Muggle, his mum gave him a nasty fright), I have no idea why he's in my fics all the time, roomates with Ginger and Scar-Head, And He's Irish. That's All I know.

*Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Is Not Dead, Comes Up With The MAS Ideas, Has a reeeeallly long name (and an extra long beard) Pure-blood, is in love with the Hallows, Baldy-mort is scared of him

**One-offs**

*Colin Creevey

*Pansy Parkinson

*Blaise Zabini

*Hannah Abbot

*That Dude Sitting On A Bench

*Minerva McGonagall

*Dean Thomas

**Fics Which Are In My THE MAS You Should Look Out For**

*Different Studies - 10 people. 5 Muggle Schools. One Year. Hogwarts is going MUGGLE!

*Yet Another Family Planning Class - Partnered Together To Learn How To Be A Family In A Muggle-Type LEarning Environment

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I got so far. I am still busying about certain fics and stuff but, the two in the list above are going to be written, just haven't decided when yet.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading that useless information chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on "The Muggle Studies Test", I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

**~ sopp x**


End file.
